


anything sounds great with you

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Erica, don’t you dare through that snowb–goodammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything sounds great with you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/127082742802/hi-erica-can-i-ask-for-scalisaac-so-i-found)

➸ ❀ ➸ ❀ ➸

 

Erica rubs her hands together as she waits for Allison to come out of the school. Man, she never thought she’d end up here. Freezing cold, happy, and waiting for the love of her life to join her. Not that Allison had any idea how she feels about her. In fact, Erica’s pretty sure that Allison could not be any more oblivious. It’s okay though, because any time spent with Allison was a great time.  ****

Erica smiles and touches her necklace. Derek had given this to her on graduation day.

His deal had been simple: work harder in school, graduate with honours, and he’d pay for college. Erica had struggled to accept his deal, but then he’d shown her his bank account and well, Erica didn’t feel so guilty. She swore she’d pay him back. He didn’t seem to care, as long as she lived life to the fullest. Derek claims that he owes her. And then he’d pointed out that she could go to the same college as Allison and that’d been a game changer. She’d never worked so hard in her life.

She misses Derek a lot. And the rest of the pack who hadn’t come to New York City with her, Allison, Scott, and Tracy. They’re probably all extremely warm right now, and Erica’s only slightly jealous.

When the doors open, Allison steps out, Erica immediately falls in step with her. “How are you feeling, babe?”

“A little sick. You should’ve seen his face, Erica. He was so disappointed,” Allison says. “I hate that. I hate that I let him down.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Erica says, grabbing Allison’s arm and stopping her. “You didn’t let him down. He’s your  _best friend_  and he has feelings for you. But you said you didn’t feel the same way about him and you owe him that honesty. There’s no letting him down just because you’re not as madly in love with Scott as he is with you.”

Allison lifts her face to look at Erica. “You’re sure? Because his face fell and he looked so sad.”

Erica nods. “Positive. He’ll bounce back in a few weeks, trust me. He’ll see that you were right and then he’ll start crushing on another girl. You can’t help that you don’t feel the same way about him. Besides, I think that girl in his Bio Ethics class, Kira, has a crush on him. She’ll distract him.”

Allison gives her a little smile and bumps her shoulder. “Thanks, Erica. I’m not sure what I’d do without you.”

“Probably pity date Scott for a bit,” Erica teases. She must say it in the right tone, because it makes Allison roll her eyes. Erica hooks her arm with Allison’s and starts to lead them towards the parking lot. “God, this snow is driving me crazy. We didn’t have to deal with this back in California.”

Allison laughs, clearly relieved for the change of topic. “You’re not kidding. I’m glad Lydia knit us some mittens. They keep my fingers warm at least.”

“Lydia’s the best.”

“Yeah, she is,” Allison breathes. Erica watches as her face falls again, because Allison’s probably thinking about how Lydia had had to turn down Stiles four times in high school and their friendship had suffered for a bit. They’d had a bit of a rough patch where things had been awkward as hell. But now Stiles is happily dating Derek, and Lydia’s with Jackson again. At least, Erica thinks so. They’re always on and off again. It’s hard to keep track.

“It’s not going to be weird or awkward like it was with Stiles and Lydia at prom,” Erica promises.

“You don’t know that. He’s one of my best friends. I can’t afford to lose Scott,” Allison tells her.

Erica steps closer to the edge of the plowed path and bends down to grab a handful of snow. “You know what I think you need?”

“What?” Allison asks, not noticing Erica patting the snow in her hands. She’s too busy looking back at the school. No doubt thinking about Scott.

“I think you need some fun to take your mind off this.”

Allison looks at her now. She takes a step back, holding up her hands. “No, Erica,  _don’t you dare through that snowb–_ goodammit!”

Erica hits her on the shoulder. She gives Allison a bright smile, because she’s laughing. Allison is laughing as she scrambles to grab some snow. “C’mon, Ally, give it your best shot!”

Allison launches the snowball at Erica and it hits her square in the chest. Erica stumbles backwards, but doesn’t fall. She’s grinning because Allison is already off to get the next snowball. Erica shouts, “This is war!”

“You started it!” Allison says, and then they’re throwing snowballs back and forth.

Erica misses Allison a couple of times, and she’d like to claim that it was on purpose but Ally’s just faster than her. Allison hits Erica on the arm, and then on the leg.

Erica bends over to grab some snow, and Allison uses this as an opportunity to charge at her and push a snowball onto the back of her neck. “Gotcha!”

The coldness of the snow makes Erica jump, and she loses her balance. She reaches around and grabs Allison’s coat out of instinct. Only Allison doesn’t stay upright and comes crashing down on top of Erica too.

They lie in the snow for a few seconds, both laughing and staring at each other with bright eyes. Then the laughing dies and Erica wonders if Allison is going to kiss her. The thought is ridiculous. Allison had never shown any signs of having feelings for Erica. Not once.

Erica can’t help it. She takes her wet, snowy mitten and pushes some of Allison’s hair out of her face. Anything to touch her. Anything to be this close to her. Erica’s hand is on Allison’s chest and without thinking, she whispers, “I can feel your heart beat.”

Allison swallows before she says, “It’s always that fast when I’m around you.”

Just like that, and Allison’s cold lips are against Erica’s. She has a hard time processing what’s happening, but then her instincts kick in and she’s kissing Allison back.

She wraps her arms around her body and rolls them over. She straddles Allison and only pauses from kissing to share a smile.

“You always have to be in control, huh?” Allison teases.

“What’d you do that for?” Erica asks, breathless.

“Because I don’t like Scott. I like  _you.”_

Erica smiles into their next kiss. She could stay like this forever…except she pulls away from Allison to whisper, “It’s really fucking cold. Let’s go somewhere warm.”

“And private,” Allison suggests.

Erica feels a lump rise in her throat. She nods, her eyes bright, and her smile unbreakable. She helps Ally up and takes her hand in hers. 

Allison asks, “How does hot chocolate and marshmallows sound to you?”

“Anything sounds great with you,” Erica responds. “Anything at all.”

➸ ❀ ➸ ❀ ➸

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
